My only Love
by Eruantiel
Summary: Ran hat Conan nun soweit, dass er es ihr gesteht... Lest selbst.


Disclaimer: Die auftauchenden Figuren sind nur geborgt (leider) und gehören Gosho Aoyama an. (Oh wie hätt ich nur Shinichi zugerne *g*)  
  
Die Geschichte handelt nach dem dritten Kinofilm, der erfolgreichen Serie "Meitantei Conan - The last wizard of the century" und ist vorallem an Shinichi/Conan und an Ran gewidmet und an alle, die diese beiden gern haben. Na ja, nun genug geschwafelt, vielleicht könnt ihr es euch ja denken, es wird eine Art Drama und Romanze.  
  
Für die, die den Kinofilm leider nicht sehen konnten: Conan wäre doch drauf und dran gewesen, ihr zu gestehen wer er ist, denn sie hatte diese Vorahnung wieder und sie weinte vor ihm. Gerührt davon, nahm er seine Brille ab und war bereit. Doch er wurde von sich selbst überrascht. Denn er wurde von jemanden imitiert. - Wer das war, könnt ihr euchs icher denken ^_~. Jedenfalls hatte Conan wieder ein Alibi und ich hatte mir mal gedacht, was so gewesen wäre, wenn eben diese "Hilfestütze" ihn nicht imitiert hätte, sondern so gekommen wäre, wie Conan eigentlich gedacht hatte. Lest doch bitte selbst und reviewt. *flehblick*  
  
My only true love  
  
Chapter One - Das Geständnis und die Folge darauf  
  
"Gib es zu Conan, oder auch Shinichi, du warst es, der diesen komplizierten Fall gelöst und uns sicher aus diesem Schloß gelotst hat. Gib es endlich zu!" Tränen lösten sich in ihrem wundervollem Gesicht und ihre Tränen berührten den Boden und schimmerten. "Wie meinst du? Ich kann unmöglich Shinichi sein Ran, das ist sicher ein Missverständnis!", ich versuchte mich so gut es ging heraus zu reden, doch es fiel mir nicht gerade leicht, denn das tränenverschmierte Gesicht von meiner Ran war der Auslöser. "LÜG NICHT! DU BIST SHINICHI! Gib es doch endlich zu. Weißt du nicht wie ich leide? Weißt du nicht, wie sehr ich mich nach dir sehne? Eigentlich müsstest du das. Aber du tust es nicht, warum nur?" Vorwurfsvoll sah sie mich an und ich wusste, ich könnte es ihr nicht mehr lange vormachen. Lange genug klappte die Geschichte, das Spiel mit dem kleinen unwissenden Jungen. Ich nahm das wichtigste Überführungsmittel ab - die Brille meines Vaters und hielt sie in meine rechte Hand. Ihre Reaktion konnte ich mir sehr deutlich vor Augen halten. Denn ich hatte unglaublich viel Ähnlichkeit mit meiner früheren Vergangenheit, als ich tatsächlich mal ein Grundschüler war und auch das Niveau eines hatte. Ran sah mich starr an, sie schien sehr abwesend, doch dann fasste sie sich wieder und ließ ihrer Wut, ihrer Enttäuschung freien Lauf. "WIE KONNTEST DU MIR DAS NUR ANTUN?!", schrie sie aufgebracht und weitere Tränen kullerten ihrem makellosen Gesicht hinunter. "Wieso hast du es mir nicht gleich gesagt? Und ich machte mir seitdem, als du verschwunden bist all die Sorgen, welche total überflüssig waren! Meinst du ich fand das lustig?"  
  
"Ran hör doch mal-"  
  
"Nichts hör doch mal, nun hörst du mir mal zu, mein werter Herr Shinichi, ich hab wie blöde auf dich gewartet, hatte gehofft, du wärst bei mir-"  
  
"-War ich doch auch, aber nun hör mir mal bitte zu Ran, ich möchte dir alles er-"  
  
"-Erklären? Was denn? Was denn erklären? Oh ja, wieso du mir das alles angetan hast, wieso du mir all den Kummer zugefügt hast? Dann fang mal an!"  
  
"Ran, ich..., ich..-"  
  
"Du was?"  
  
"Ran nun hör mich endlich zu, ich will dir es doch nur deutlich machen-"  
  
"Deutlich machen, was denn deutlich machen? Wie sehr du mich hintergangen hast? Na vielen Dank auch!-" "-RAN. Nun hör mir endlich mal zu, ich wäre eigentlich gar nicht hier, wären die Umstände anders gewesen..." "Wie meinst du das??", sagte sie verwirrt und sah mich nun interessierter an. "Ich hätte tot sein können, verdammt, glaubst du, ich stecke gerne in diesem Kinderkörper? Ein 17-jähriger Oberschüler gefangen in dem Körper eines Grundschülers." "Tot? Wie meinst du tot?", sie klang nun sehr besorgt und sah mich an. "Kannst du dich noch ganz genau an unser Treffen im Tropical Land erinnern?" Sicher müsste sie das, sie freute sich ja wie doof und ehrlich gesagt freute ich mich auch richtig. "Ja, immerhin war das unser erstes wahres Date und ich hatte mir mehr erhofft, als einen fehlenden Shinichi...", sie sah verbittert zu Boden, doch schließlich richtete sie ihren Blick wieder zu mir. "Ich wollte das doch auch nicht. Nunja, es war so, ich hatte doch den Fall in der Geisterbahn gelöst, weißt du noch?"  
  
"Ja, ich kann mich noch vage daran erinnern. Eine Frau war die Täterin, oder?"  
  
"Genau so wars, nun, kannst du dich noch an die zwei schwarz gekleideten Männer erinnern? Die waren auch dabei." Ich sah sie hoffnungsvoll an und ich merkte eine Sekunde lang wie sie überlegte. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und fing an zu sprechen. "Ja, nur verschwommen allerdings. Einer von denen hatte so einen eiskalten Blick... Sie waren mir unangenehm.", sie hielt inne und wartete auf meine Reaktion. "Nun, eiskalt war er auch, sonst würd ich nicht in diesem verhunzten Körper stecken. Ich bin diesen Männern jedenfalls gefolgt und wollte ihnen hinterherspionieren. Ich belauschte einen der Männer hinter einer Ecke. Dieser diehlte mit einem Unbekannten um einen Koffer Geld. Ich war viel zu vertieft in das Geschehen und bemerkte nicht, dass einer hinter mir lauerte und mir eins mit einer Rohrstange überbriet. Ich lag querlinks da auf dem Boden und dann, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich hörte noch vage, wie sie sagten, dass sie es nicht riskieren können, wenn sie mich abknallen würden, also nahmen sie eine Pille, die von der Organisation erst neu entwickelt wurde.-"  
  
"Eine Pille?", sie zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah mir gespannt zu, wie ich ihr meine Lage näher bringen konnte. "Ja, eine Art Gift war in der Kapsel, welche bei einer Autopsie nicht nachgewiesen konnte. Bei Tieren hatte es die Wirkung, dass sie die Nerven abtöteten und sie starben. Normalerweise wäre ich garnicht hier. Doch das Gift hat bei Menschen wohl eine ganz anderen Wirkung. So schrumpfte ich zu dem kleinen Grundschüler Conan Edogawa. Die Männer in Schwarz waren bis dahin schon verschwunden, sie hörten die Polizei und wollten nicht erwischt werden."  
  
"Aha und dann?" "Dann fanden mich zwei Polizisten, lasen mich auf und brachten mich in die nächste Polizeistation. Als ich erst richtig zur Besinnung kam und merkte, dass ich geschrumpft war, floh ich aus der Station, noch ehe sie mich hätten fragen können, warum ich ausgerechnet alleine zu der Zeit war. Ich bin dann geradewegs zu Professor Agasa und musste ihm die Situation anvertrauen, ich erhoffte mir dadurch einen Verbündeten, welcher mir half, nach einem Gegengift zu suchen. Ran ich-"  
  
"-Ich verstehe, weiter?"  
  
"Ran, hör mir bitte weiterhin zu, das ist noch nicht alles. Ich meine, ich wollte dich einfach nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich hätte es dir gerne gesagt. Ich hätte dir gerne von mir aus gezeigt, dass ich da bin. Dass ich Shinichi bin. Doch hätte ich es dir schon zu der Zeit gesagt, wäre es vielleicht irgendwie herausgekommen und du und dein Vater wären dann in großer Gefahr gewesen. Ran, ich..., weißt du..., mir zerbrach auch immer das Herz dabei, als ich sah, wie du gelitten hast, wie du mich vermisst hast. Ich war dir nahe, doch war ich dir auch irgendwie sehr fern. Ich bin gefangen in diesem Grundschulkörper und könnte mich dafür ohrfeigen. Ran..., ich wollte das alles ehrlich nicht. Ich wollte nicht mit dir spielen, das wollte ich keinesfalls." "Hm...", sie sah sehr verwirrt aus. "Ran, es gibt da nochwas, was ich dir unbedingt sagen muss, ich weiß nicht, wann ich es dir sonst sagen kann und wann ich wieder in meinem ursprünglichen Körper mich befinde. Ran, ich..." Ich stand auf, ging zu ihrem Schrankspiegel und drehte mich wieder zu ihr. Erwartungsvoll und neugierig auf meine Worte, die ich zu verkünden hatte, richtete sie ihren Blick zu mir. "Ich liebe dich Ran und zwar mehr als alles andere!" Ich versuchte sie anzulächeln, ihr Wärme dadurch zu schenken, doch es war nicht gerade das Einfachste auf der Welt. Da ich mich eher fühlte, als hätte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gelächelt und hätte es verlernt. "Shinichi...", Tränen kullerten erneut über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und mich packte die Wut auf mich selbst. Ich hätte mich in diesem Moment nur erschlagen können. Oh Ran... "Ran, ich weiß du denkst nun falsch von mir, da ich es dir nicht gesagt habe. Aber mir fiel es nicht einfach. Vorallem dich so leiden zu sehen... Ran, wenn es dich aufmuntert, dann gib mir einen Karatekick. Ich hab es nicht anders verdient." Bestürzt sah ich zu Boden, ich war so beschämt über mich und meinem jetzigen Körper. Ich war beschämt über die ganze Lage. Die Situation drohte zu eskalieren. Jeden Moment dachte ich, würde sie sagen, dass sie dasselbe mal für mich empfand, doch das es nun, da ich es ihr gestanden habe, erloschen ist wie das kleine angezundene Hoffnungsflämmchen, welches von dem gierigen kalten Wind ausgeblasen wurde. Doch was mich erstaunte war ihre Reaktion auf meinen Satz. "Dummerchen, wie kann ich dich nur schlagen? Shinichi, ich liebe dich auch. Wir müssen irgendwie gemeinsam einen Weg finden deinen alten Körperzustand zurückzugewinnen. Alleine schaffst du es jedenfalls nicht."  
  
Meine Ran, sie ist so tolerant und dabei ist sie wirklich durch Himmel und Hölle gegangen und hat gelitten, fürchterlich gelitten und nun will sie mich nicht bestrafen. Ich konnte nun etwas einfacher lächeln. "Freu dich nicht zu früh, mein Freundchen, wenn du wieder der alte Shinichi bist, dann trete ich dir so in den Magen, davon wirst du einen Monat Flüssignahrung zu dir nehmen können." Sie lächelte und doch loderten in ihren Augen entschlossene Flammen. Tja, so war sie eben. Typisch Ran. Hitzköpfig wie immer und so liebe ich sie auch. "Ja, schon kapiert.", entgegnete ich ihr und ich begann wieder wie der affektierte Shinichi zu grinsen. Sie drehte sich kurz um, als würde sie überlegen, dann jedoch eilte sie zu mir und dann geschah das, was ich mir nie hätte erdenken können. Sie küsste mich. Mich in meiner jetzigen Gestalt. Perplex stand ich da vor ihr, nicht mehr der kühle Shinichi wie einst, eher erstaunt und doch zufrieden. Ich wollte einwilligen in den Kuss, doch da war dieser schon vorbei und sie meinte nurnoch: "Wir sollten schlafen gehen, Shinichi, es ist schon spät und wir wollen morgen doch fit sein für das Aufsuchen der Organisation." Sie lächelte zuversichtlich. Moment mal..., sagte sie eben aufsuchen der Organisation? Spinnt sie? Ich kann sie da nicht reinrennen lassen und außerdem habe ich nun gute Monate in diesem Körper verbracht, ohne dieser Organisation zu Nahe gekommen zu sein. Egal wie vergeblich ich mich bemühte. "Ran, nein!" "Wie nein?"  
  
"Ich werde mich selber um das Ganze kümmern. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen." Ich ging voreilig zur ihrer Tür und öffnete diese. Ich wollte jegliche Diskussion um die Organisation verhindern und sie merkte es. "Schlaf gut Ran und mach dir wie gesagt nicht allzuviele Sorgen. Ich bin ja da.." "Nacht Shinichi..., ich mache mir sehr wohl Sorgen um dich. - Schlaf schön..." Und so schritt ich aus ihrem Zimmer und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Bett. Solch eine Wendung hätte ich weniger erwartet. Doch einerseits war es wohl auch gut so, so wie es eben jetzt war. Gedankenverloren machte ich mich auf mein Bett zu schaffen und ging mit meiner Tageskleidung schlafen. Jedenfalls versuchte ich dies. Wenige Minuten war ich auch schon eingeschlafen, da hörte ich die Tür knarren und schreckte auf. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich nur einen Schatten erkennen, mehr ermöglichte mir mein Auge nicht. Es war kurz still und dann wurde der Lichtschalter betätigt. An der Tür stand Ran und sie lächelte schüchtern. Was wollte sie jetzt noch? Nicht, dass ich was dagegen gehabt hätte, aber es musste doch was wichtiges sein, sonst würde sie nicht so schüchtern zu mir blicken. "Ran?", fragte ich sie resigniert. "Shinichi, ich kann nicht schlafen..., zu viel hält mich davon ab.", sagte sie und ihre Augen forschten meinen Körper. "Äh, was denn?"  
  
Sie ging hinein und machte die Tür zu und setzte sich zu mir ans Bett. "Der Gedanke, dass du endlich bei mir bist, oder, sagen wir es mal so, dass ich es endlich weiß! Shinichi, kann ich bei dir mit im Bett schlafen? Ich fühl mich so unwohl." Ihre Augen sahen die meinigen an und für einen Moment war ich starr. Sie wollte mit mir in einem Bett schlafen? Sie macht es mir doch tatsächlich nicht einfach. Hatte sie was vor?  
  
"Ähm.."  
  
"Oder wäre es dir unangenehm? Möchtest du nicht, dass ich bei dir bin?"  
  
Oh nein, sie hat es falsch aufgefasst. Ich seufzte und sagte daraufhin: "Doch, natürlich will ich das, aber, ich will auch irgendwie nicht, nun, ich meine nicht in dem Sinne schlafen. Äh, verstehs-s-st du?" Hilfe, ich wurde schon nervös beim Gedanken an das gemeinsame Schlafen. "Shinichi? Ich meinte nur, dass ich mich an dich kuscheln will... um deinen Gegenwart zu spüren. Was dachtest du denn?", sie sah mich leicht empört an. Ran, das willst du ehrlich gesagt nicht wissen, aber ich sagte es ihr nicht. "Ähm, nichts, ich hab mich nur schlecht ausgedrückt, hehe...", ich errötete. "Gut, dann kann ich mich ja zu dir legen." Sie stand nochmal auf und knipste das Licht aus und ging erneut zu mir. Sie kuschelte sich an die rechte Seite meines Armes und lächelte. Tatsächlich suchte sie nach Wärme, nach Kontakt zu mir, obwohl ich ihr so weh getan hab. Ich lächelte zurück. Es verging nicht viel Zeit, da schlief sie auch schon seelenruhig ein. Ich allerdings konnte nicht ohne weiteres so einfach einschlafen. Ich verspürte den Drang noch ein wenig wach zu bleiben und sie zu beobachten. Meine Blicke fielen auf ihre geschlossenen Augen, sie sah so friedvoll aus. Ihr süßes Näschen harmonierte gut mit ihrem Gesicht und dieser hübsche Mund. Oh man, ich schmolz fast dahin. Doch ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Gewaltig zusammenreißen. Ich drehte mich ein bisschen zur Seite und auch ich verfiel dann der Müdigkeit.  
  
***  
  
"R-r-r-aaan?" "R-R-R-RAAAN!?", schrie eine Stimme. Müde öffnete ich meine Augen und sah zur Tür. Ran war immernoch an meiner Seite und schlief seelig weiter. Als meine Blicke sich wieder mit der Tür beschäftigten, knallte diese schon auf und angelehnt stand Kogoro Mori, ihr Vater. Eine echt peinliche Gestalt, würde sie mich fragen. Doch ich verkniff es mir, um es mir nicht mit ihr zu verspaßen. "Rjan, wach doch endjlich auf!" Nun rührte sich auch Ran und sah perplex zu ihrem Vater. Der Duft von Sake lag in der Luft - ihr werter Herr hat sich mal wieder betrunken. Die Betonung liegt auf wieder... "Oh Paps, das ist doch nicht zu fassen, hier riechts schon in allen Morgenstunden nach Sake!", polterte sie los und ich nickte nur beiläufig. "Ach hjalt die Ljuft an, Mausebein, hicks. Mach mjir lieber was jzu essen und was machst du eigjentlich mit dem Hosenscheißer in einem Bett?", ich verspürte tiefen Zorn. Ich bin kein Hosenscheißer! Ich bin der berühmte Oberschülerdetektiv Shinichi Kudo, aber das konnte dieser Sakevertilger ja nicht wissen. "Paps, du bist unmöglich und das mit Conan ist so, er hatte Angst und konnte nicht einschlafen. Ich musste ihn beruhigen." "Ach tatsächjlich? Also ein Hosenscheißjer.", hickste ihr stockbesoffener Vater. Ran sah zu mir und deutete daraufhin, dass ich mir was zusammenreimen sollte. "Ja genau, so ist es Onkelchen, ich hatte gestern unter meinem Bett einen Mörder gesehen." Oh je, ein 17-jähriger, der auf Kindergartenniveau zugreifen musste. Ach nein, es war ja Grundschulniveau... "Diesjen Rotzlöffel nehmen wir nächstjes Mal eben njicht mehr mit, wenn er schon Angst hat und sein Bett befeuchtet." Das ist ja wohl die Höh´, dacht ich mir, - ich ein Bettbefeuchter? Am liebsten würd ich ihm kräftig die Leviten lesen lassen. Aber ich sollte an Ran denken. Sie kicherte leise und wandte sich zu ihrem Vater. "Paps, wie gesagt, du bist unmöglich." Sie hatte Recht damit, ihr Vater war unmöglich. Also gingen wir aus meinem Zimmer und machten uns an den Wohnzimmertisch. Dieser diente quasi immer zum speisen und nebenbei konnten wir auch in Ruhe fernsehen. Wenn die beiden nicht gerade damit beschäftigt waren, sich um den Kanal zu streiten. "Mausebein beeil djich mal.."  
  
"Sag mal Paps, war der Fall gestern nichts? Oder wieso hast du dich betrunken?", sie sah ihren Vater mit verengten misstrauischen Augen an und dieser stotterte. "D-d-doch, na ja, nein, die haben mich, Kogoro Mori tatsächlich dahin bestellt, um den Fall ihrer verschwundenen Katze Mitzie zu lösen. Ist das nicht erniedrigend? Und dann noch die Geldsumme. Ich hab dankend abgelehnt." Zu was anderes bist du Knallkof auch nicht zu gebrauchen. Es wundert mich sowieso, wieso er nicht gleich Tierfänger wurde. Aber als Detektiv hat er doch gründlich versagt. Ich sah zu Ran, welche nun zur Küche ging und wartete sehnsüchtig nach dem Essen. Ran war eine exzellente Köchin und ich genoss so manches Essen von ihr. Aber ihren Vater immer bei uns zu haben, das war oft sehr stressig und... peinlich. Ja, peinlich ist genau das Wort was ich suchte.  
  
~Fortsetzung folgt~ 


End file.
